


Never Doubt It

by LacieFuyu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But I could say this is sweet, Cute, Dinner, I repeating myself aren't I?, I swear, It's sweet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Okay I will shut up and Enjoy Malec, Sweet, anyway if you hadn't notice I am suck at tugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: The lingering thought of the past that haunting his presentbut his future saved him.





	Never Doubt It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~ 
> 
> It's a new one shot as you can see ^_^
> 
> It's sweet promise, promise~
> 
> Betaed by Guradian_Rose! Check her fics~~
> 
> Happy Reading!

Magnus sat on his bed. Alec was sleeping soundly beside him. Alec was tired after his mission, so he couldn't blame him for sleeping almost immediately as soon as his head met the pillow. The thing that made Magnus smile was that even when Alec was sleep, his body would unconsciously  seek Magnus. His hand found its way to Magnus and never let go.

  
  
In that moment, Magnus couldn't help but appreciate it. He wondered sometimes what he had done to be loved by the most beautiful soul he had ever seen.

  
  
He loved Alec. He loved him with his whole being. He had never thought he would ever love anyone like this. Not after Camille betrayed him and destroyed him in the process.

  
  
He had once really loved her. He had loved her so much and had been ready to give his everything to her, Including his heart. He pretty much had put his heart on a silver plate and offered it to her.

  
  
But she was Camille. He should have known better because instead of loving him back, she had destroyed his heart into pieces.

  
  
She would never love him like he wanted because Camille never believed in true love especially between immortals. For her, love was nothing but a nuisance and something temporary meanwhile he believed in true love.

  
  
He remembered how he was so ready to propose to her that time. He was so naive at that time, painfully so. He had kept hoping she would love him back, love him in the way he wished but she hadn’tt.

  
  
The pain he went through really destroyed him to the point he had closed his heart. He guarded his heart so he would never have to feel love again. That time, he kind of believed that maybe true love was never existed, that he should just live freely without love anchoring him. He might have condemned himself to a long life of loneliness.

  
  
Then Alec happened. He destroyed the walls he had built around his heart and snuck into his heart and then Magnus fell. So far and so deep already. What he felt for Camille was paler compared to what he feel for Alec.

  
  
If he were being honest to himself, he wanted to propose Alec. He wanted to be married to the love of his life but he didn't dare propose.

  
  
Magnus was afraid of being rejected. It might sound silly but he really couldn't help it. He couldn't trust his luck when it came to love. He had had his heart broken repeatedly for being in love after all.

  
  
Also, he was happy. Alec was already more than what he was. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Alec. 

  
  
"Magnus."

  
  
Magnus came out of his reverie and turned to the source of the voice. Alec stared at him with one eye. He tugged Magnus' hand. Signing him to lay down beside him.

  
  
As soon as Magnus lay down, Alec hugged him and buried himself in Magnus' shoulder. Alec mumbled something that Magnus couldn't catch.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
Alec pulled back and stared at Magnus. His eyes were heavy with sleepiness. 

  
  
"I can’t believe you make me Magnus-less when you are right beside me. Sleep and let me hug you"

  
  
Alec held him tighter and buried his face again in Magnus' shoulder. Soon Alec already fell back into a deep sleep. Magnus smiled softly and kissed the top of his head. 

  
  
_ Yes _

__   
_   
_ __ He didn't want to ruin this.

__   
__   
XXXX   
  
Magnus was annoyed. His client was being an asshole. Well, he didn't expect much. There would always be that kind of client once in awhile but it still made him pissed off every time it occurred. At least they paid him well.

  
  
It still made him feel no less tired and annoyed though.

  
  
When he arrived at the loft at first he didn't notice it but it was so quiet and dark. As he came to realize it, he turned around to see whether he could find a sign of his boyfriend. There was none except the soft light creeping out from their dining room. He called out Alec's name but there was no response.

  
  
Magnus walked to the source of light. The scene before him was stunning. Alec stood there. A smile painted on his face. 

  
  
Magnus' eyes darted to the dining table. There were candles that shined softly on some food there but what made him smile like a fool was the fact that all of it was his favourite and mostly what he had mentioned in passing. He could see it was homemade. Cooked by his boyfriend. Magnus chuckled and shot Alec a wide grin.

  
  
Alec grinned back in response. 

  
  
"So, why did my boyfriend decide to cook my favourite foods?"

  
  
Alec reached out to him. He intertwined their hands and give Magnus a peck on the lips. 

  
  
"There should be no reason for making you happy, Mags. I love seeing you happy."

  
  
Magnus smiled. Trust Alec to make his heart leap with his sincerity but then again that was what had made him fall in love with him.

  
  
"You are truly sweet. My darling Alexander"

  
  
"You also are, Mags"

  
  
Magnus grinned. 

  
  
XXXXX

  
  
"What do you think?" Alec asked.

  
  
Magnus pretended to think about it and chew in slow motion. He could see the nervous sign from Alec. He couldn't help it and chuckled. He couldn't tease him like this.

  
  
"It's tasty. You are a great cook after all. Don't doubt it darling"

  
  
Alec grinned. There was a hint of how proud was he about it. It was always a pleasure for Magnus to see Alec like this, proud over what he had done. 

  
  
Their dinner went well. Whatever Magnus had felt before he came back home was already gone. There was only a happy feeling left. Nothing could have made him happier today.

  
  
Magnus hummed as he put the dishes in the dishwasher. There was nothing that could break his happiness now.

  
  
"Mags"

  
  
Magnus turned to his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. Alec just smiled sheepishly and offered his hand.

  
  
"Come with me, Mags"

  
  
Magnus accepted Alec's hand. He let Alec lead him to his balcony which sometimes he dubbed as their special place. Magnus wondered what Alec would do. 

  
  
Magnus noticed how beautiful the night sky was. He chuckled at the fact he had been so annoyed with how the day was going and now was downright happy with it.

  
  
_ Alec was truly amazing. _

__   
  
Alec tugged his hand, trying to get his attention.

  
  
Magnus gave him his biggest smile which earned him another smile from Alec.

  
  
"Hey Mags,"

  
  
"Yes darling?"

  
  
Alec stared him with such sincerity in his hazel eyes that Magnus could drown in it. Magnus snapped out of his daze when Alec started talking.

  
  
"Magnus you already know it but I don't think I will have enough of saying it to you. I love you. I love your love for fashion. I love how much you love to use glitter. I love your kind heart. I love how you light up every time you see me come home. I love the fact that I am here making you happy. I love everything about you Magnus Bane, You are and will always be the best decision I have ever made in my life"

  
  
Magnus was stunned but Alec didn’t  stop at that. He reached into his breast pocket to pull out something. A tiny box rested in his hand.

  
  
Magnus' eyes widened in surprise but he had no time to process it as Alec continued.

  
  
"And I believe It is the right time to ask you, Mags" Alec opened the box that revealed a beautiful white gold ring with a gold-green jewel that was similar to  the colour of Magnus' eyes. Alec went down on  one knee and smiled.

  
  
"Magnus Bane, Will you marry me?"

  
  
Magnus was stunned or one could say he blanked. He didn't know what to say. It was such an honest sentiment and the last one was something he couldn't believe.

  
  
"-nus?"

  
  
Magnus came out of his reverie. He didn't notice the tears coming outout of his eyes nor had he realized that Alec had already stood up and was wiping away his tears.   
  


  
There was concern in Alec's eyes that made Magnus feel bad for making him worried. 

  
  
"Magnus? Did I say something wrong? I am so-"

  
  
Magnus didn't let him finish it. He kissed him. It was hard yet very much loving. It was meant to convey his feelings towards Alec and he hoped it conveyed them properly.   
  
  
Magnus pulled away and smiled with eyes that were still wet of tears. 

  
  
"Thank you, Alexander."

  
  
Magnus' hand cupped Alec's left cheek. Alec leaned into it.

  
  
"I have had my heart broken more than once. It came repeatedly but the last one broke any confidence left in me. I never thought for once there would be someone would ever love the way I wanted to. I never thought that for once that someone would propose to me but then you did.

  
  
There was some part of me that still believed I am unlovable but thank you for proving me wrong Alexander. Thank you."

  
  
And then, Alec hugged him. He kissed the top of his head and murmured something suspiciously sounding like "Silly Warlock, Of course you are lovable and I love you"

  
  
"It's a yes"

  
  
Alec pulled back and made eye contact with Magnus. There was a hint of excitement and surprise in there. Magnus smiled softly

  
  
"It's always a yes, Alexander. Never doubt it"

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twittter
> 
> @Delveiryu18
> 
> P.S: I am making Johnlock one shot. Devastating is how I describe it. I haven't finish it but yeah. Soon.


End file.
